1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp incorporating a heat dissipation device for improving heat dissipation of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology and the raise of people's consciousness of energy saving, LEDs have been widely used in the field of illumination due to their small size and high efficiency. It is well known that an LED lamp with high power consumption generates a lot of heat when it emits light, whereby the LEDs are arranged side-by-side in large density. If the heat cannot be quickly removed, the LED lamp may become overheated, significantly reducing work efficiency and service life.
A related method and device of solving the heat dissipation problem of an LED device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,218. The LED device comprises a plurality of LEDs mounted on a circuit board. A heat dissipater is attached to a bottom of the circuit board. Heat generated by the LEDs is conducted to a plurality of cooling fins of the heat dissipater, and then dispersed into ambient air via the fins. However, the heat dissipater has a long length in a vertical direction, thus making the LED device difficult to fix in a structure, especially in a roof or a wall which has a limited room for the LED device.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which has a short length in a vertical direction and is convenient to be secured in different applications.